MANEKI-NEKO
by Fiction-L-lauriet
Summary: Akko se está convirtiendo en un gato por culpa de Sucy, y su comportamiento, lentamente, comienza a cambiar. Diana se encuentra con problemas por esta misma razón ¿Qué harán, ella y las demás chicas, para romper el hechizo y volver todo a la normalidad? Ankko / Diakko
1. Chapter 1

**MANEKI-NEKO**

\- Si ser insoportable fuera un talento…

\- Akko ganaría un premio.

\- ¡Sucy!

En cuanto sus ojos rojos se dirigieron hacia el rostro de la joven Manbavaran, ésta no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes, mientras la observaba sentada desde su cama.

Hace un rato ya que Akko había comenzado a quejarse de la vanidad de Diana. Vanidad que era mal interpretada, porque ella sólo le había sugerido a Akko que estudiara más; No que ella era mejor que todos y que la única manera de alcanzarla era que _Akko_ estudiara más. Pero, como lo había notado Sucy y como lo había notado Lotte, las reacciones de la bruja japonesa con respecto a Diana, siempre eran de lo más exageradas, y no se esperaban menos.

¿Cuántas veces la habrían escuchado quejarse de ella esta semana? Mínimo tres veces al día. Y por las noches tenían suerte de que ella estuviera durmiendo y que no hablara entre sueños, porque lo más probable, es que en ellos estuviera discutiendo con la famosa señorita Cavendish.

Aunque muy en el fondo, dentro de la cabeza de todas sus amigas, incluyendo a Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka, la remota idea de que Akko estimaba en una variación inmedible a Diana, no salía de sus mentes. ¿Por qué? Pues, porque quien bien te quiere, te aporrea. Y Akko es especialista en caer por Diana, cualquiera que sea su sentido.

Finalizando su berrinche del día, el cuarto en menos de cinco horas, Akko se tendió en su cama con los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, suspirando. Había tenido un día exhausto y necesitaba descansar, tanto su cuerpo como sus pensamientos.

Pero tan sólo bastó que transcurrieran cinco minutos, para que la paz de su cuarto y el silencio de sus amigas, quedara en el olvido y fuera reemplazado por dos toques suaves contra la puerta de su habitación. Akko abrió los ojos, pero fue Sucy quien se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

\- Tengo un paquete para Sucy Manbavaran. Supongo que es usted – El pequeño ogro, que trabajaba también como hacedor de aseo, le tendió un pequeño paquete de color marrón a la chica y luego arregló su gorra anaranjada, partiendo de vuelta al trabajo – Me disculpo y que tenga buena tarde.

\- Muchas gracias –Sucy tomó la caja y cerró la puerta.

Al darse la vuelta, inmediatamente se topó con los ojos curiosos de Akko, mirándola casi encima de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – Sucy la observó, suspiró y alejó su rostro de ella, ocupando tan sólo una mano.

\- Es un collar… Lo encontré por internet y me pareció… lindo…

\- ¿Lindo? – Akko se quedó mirando a la joven Manbavaran y cómo esta se iba a sentar a su escritorio – ¿Cómo de que lindo? ¿Desde cuándo Sucy encuentra algo lindo?

\- Bueno, hasta Sucy puede tener sus gustos ¿No? –

Lotte se bajó de lo alto de su cama al terminar de hablar y se acercó cuidadosamente a Sucy. Miró por sobre el hombro de su amiga, encontrándose con la curiosa sorpresa de ver un pequeño collar de cascabel dentro de la caja.

\- ¿Eso no es un collar de mascota? – Lotte asomó su rostro, para verlo con más detención – Es para un gatito ¿No? Está muy lindo.

\- De hecho, claro que es para una mascota. Pero no exactamente para un gato como tal.

\- ¿Entonces para quién es? – Akko también acabó acercándose. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que no era lo que tenía que hacer. Al ver el rostro de Sucy, después de que ella se voltease con el collar entre sus manos, algo insistía en decirle que en su sonrisa estaba escrita la palabra "PELIGRO". Y dedicada especialmente para ella – ¡No estés pensando en hacerme algo raro!

\- Akko. Te lo explicaré primero y luego tú me dirás qué opinas ¿Correcto?

\- Pero… - La japonesa miró a su compañera con desconfianza. Pero aun así le dio una oportunidad para explicarse – Bien, de qué se trata.

\- Encontré este artefacto por internet. El sujeto que lo vendía lo describió como un amuleto con poderes mágicos. Ya debes saberlo ¿No te recuerda a algo? – Sucy lo tendió en dirección a Akko y ésta se acercó para analizarlo exhaustivamente, hasta que una idea llegó a su cabeza.

\- Es como el collar que usa _Maneki-Neko_ ¡El gato de la buena suerte!

\- Exacto – Asintió Sucy, levantándose de su asiento y caminando en contra de la vista de Akko. Acercándose a ella por la espalda y poniendo el collar frente a su cuello – Se dice que este collar perteneció a uno de esos tantos gatos de la suerte. Y que sólo una persona con mucho optimismo puede gozar de sus beneficios.

\- ¿Y me lo darás a mí?

\- ¿Cuándo fue tú cumpleaños, Akko? – Al recordarlo, la castaña arrugó el entrecejo.

\- Fue hace dos semanas y me quemaste el pelo con tus tontos hongos incendiarios.

\- Por eso mismo. Me sentí mal y ahora quiero retribuirlo.

\- ¿Es enserio? – Akko giró levemente su rostro para verla a los ojos. Le parecía extraordinario que Sucy se sintiera mal por algo que hizo con todas las intenciones, pero tampoco quería negarle la oportunidad de disculparse. Era un evento único y esto la reconfortaba.

\- Totalmente – Sucy hizo a un lado el largo cabello castaño de la joven japonesa, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Acomodó el collar alrededor de él y selló el broche, creando un suave click al terminar – Esto será de gran ayuda para ti.

\- Uhm… Genial.

* * *

Media noche. El tic-tac incesante de un reloj se escurría por entre medio de la oscuridad. La luna, se encontraba iluminando los extensos bosques aledaños a la Academia. Y luego, silencio total, el viento murmuró y desapareció. Media noche, con un minuto demás. Media noche con un minuto.

Las orejas de Akko temblaron ligeramente. Y a la mañana siguiente, ella despertó, preguntándose que qué rayos le había pasado.

\- ¡¿Por qué se supone que tengo orejas de gato?! –

Lotte se le acercó al ver la desesperación de su amiga y fue a revisar las dos orejas felinas que se presentaban sobre el cabello de la castaña. Asombrada de lo real y funcionales que se veían.

\- ¿Escuchas con ellas? – Le preguntó. Y Akko las tocó para saber que eran sensibles, tanto al tacto como auditivamente.

\- Sí – Lloró. Y sus orejas se agacharon, como su estado de ánimo decayó.

\- Esto parece un simple hechizo de transformación. Creo que puedo arreglarlo.

\- Esto es interesante – Sucy se acercó y tocó las orejas de Akko, haciéndola chillar de dolor.

\- No las toques tan brusco, tonta.

\- E hicieron desaparecer tus orejas humanas también – Manbavaran siguió registrando cambios en el cuerpo de Akko, pero hasta ahora ese era el único – Creo que no es tan impresionante.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Le reclamó Akko, sintiendo de pronto que sus mejillas picaban – Esto es una más de tus bromas ¿No? Siempre me haces lo mismo. Ya no debería creerte. No sé porque siempre caigo en ellas.

\- Porque eres estúpida – Aclaró Sucy, haciendo a Akko inflar sus mejillas por el disgusto. Pero ella misma decidió no darle importancia y pensar en solucionar su problema.

Ya estaba hecho. Sólo bastaba deshacerlo. Y como lo había mencionado Lotte, esto era sólo un hechizo de transformación. Necesitaba volver a la normalidad y sólo costaría un encantamiento. Así que se volteó buscando a su amiga Yanson.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto, Lotte? – Le preguntó, apuntando sus dos orejas. A lo que Lotte asintió, rápidamente tomando su varita para mencionar el hechizo.

\- No te preocupes, Akko. Ahora lo solucionaremos –Tomó aire – _Metamorphosis Fosie._

Una estela de color verde envolvió el cuerpo de Akko, la iluminó y luego desapareció, creando un _POOF_ , que estalló en una mini-explosión de humo. Lotte suspiró más tranquila, pero al momento de alzar la vista, sus labios se fruncieron, viendo que las orejas de Akko no habían desaparecido en absoluto, al menos, no las de gato. Y lo que era peor aún, ahora tres pares de bigotes felinos se posaban sobre sus mejillas, acrecentando su parecido con un gato.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Funcionó? – La japonesa miró a su amiga y al ver su expresión, pudo entenderlo de inmediato. No había arreglado nada – ¡Nooo! ¡No quiero ir así a clase! ¿Qué dirán las demás de mí?

\- No cambiaría mucho. Lo de siempre, ya sabes. Típico de Akko – Sucy le restó importancia, terminada ya de vestirse para empezar las clases. La castaña la miró furiosa entonces.

\- ¡Pero si esto fue tu culpa! ¡Todo lo malo me pasa por tu culpa!

\- Estás exagerando. Sólo son un par de orejas de gato. No le veo lo terrible. A nadie le extrañará y creo que se deberá quitar en un par de días.

\- Pues… eso espero…

* * *

Cuando Akko entró al salón de clases, clases que tenía con la maestra Finnelan quien por suerte todavía no llegaba, como dijo Sucy, nadie le prestó atención. Todas sus compañeras estaban empeñadas en hablar de los próximos exámenes y nadie tenía tiempo para opinar de las tonterías que Akko hacía. Nadie excepto por Hannah y Bárbara, quienes al verla, no tardaron en soltar las risotadas.

\- Pero ahora qué clase de broma es esta – Hannah la vio desde su asiento y casi le parecía ridícula la forma en que se miraba Akko. Ridícula, pero extraordinariamente tierna también. Claro que esto sólo lo pensó, porque de decirlo, nada – ¿Uno más de tus intentos fallidos de hacer una transformación decente?

\- Créanlo o no, esta vez yo no tuve la culpa – Akko ingresó al salón con pasos agigantados, llegando al puesto donde se encontraba el equipo azul completo, incluyendo, por supuesto, a Diana, quien todavía no levantaba la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Completamente ignorante de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y si no es a causa tuya, de quién más podría ser?

\- Pues de Sucy – Terminó diciendo como se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

Ni Lotte, ni la mencionada chica Manbavaran, quisieron hacerse parte del problema. Y ellas avanzaron a sus puestos con normalidad, pero sin quitar los ojos de lo que todavía ocurría en los puestos de las integrantes del equipo azul. Hannah empezó a decirle a Akko que deshiciera el hechizo entonces, pero Akko le explicaba que ya lo habían intentado y que no era posible. Bárbara dijo que eso era una tontería. Y entonces se pusieron a discutir para ver quien tenía razón. Pero Akko estaba tan negada a dar su brazo a torcer, que finalmente Diana tuvo que interferir para terminar con la absurda riña.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta quedar frente a Akko, analizando sus orejitas de gato. Akko la observó retraída y cuando sintió que Diana las tocaba para inspeccionarlas, estas orejitas se sacudieron, como si les hiciera cosquillas el contacto. Muy diferente de todas las demás sensaciones que le habían provocado antes.

\- Parecen reales – Pronunció Diana, luego de un tiempo de inspección. Akko asintió, efusiva.

\- Son reales, Diana. Y también mis bigotes ¿Ves?

\- Y tu nariz – Prosiguió la joven Cavendish, tocando con uno de sus dedos la rosada nariz de gato que ahora tenía Akko. Asombrada, la japonesa se llevó ambas manos al frente, negando tener una nariz de gato, pero sintiendo como ésta se quedaba justo en medio de su rostro. Tenía que ser una mentira.

\- No puede ser – Chilló, tomando a Diana de las manos y viéndola con desconsuelo. Pidiendo ayuda con su mirar, de ojos rojos llorosos y tono de voz sollozante – Diana, tienes que ayudarme. Deshaz el hechizo – Ella suspiró, separándose de Akko y sacando su barita.

\- Muy bien… Lo intentaré – Diana tomó aire profundamente y luego exclamó – _Metamorphosis Fosie –_ Pero resultó lo mismo de antes. Nada en el aspecto de Akko cambió – Que extraño…

\- ¿Mmh? ¿Tampoco tú pudiste, Diana?

Cavendish se tomó su tiempo para analizar la situación. Akko no tenía nada fuera de lo común. Bueno, obviando la aparición de sus rasgos gatunos. Era la misma Akko de siempre, con su mismo comportamiento, en su clase y vestida correctamente. No había nada más que un extraño collar adornando su cuello.

\- ¿Un cascabel? – Diana susurró, acercándose al collar. Le pareció haberlo visto antes, pero no recordaba donde – Un objeto mágico. ¡Akko! – La llamó, tomando su atención de vuelta. La castaña la observó y alzó una ceja, no comprendiendo de donde venía el repentino grito – ¿Quién te dio ese collar?

\- ¿Ah? ¡Sí! Fue Sucy, todo comenzó por este collar – Akko apuntó a la chica culpable. Mas ella ni se inmutó – Todo es culpa de este collar. Es del gato de la buena suerte…

\- Ya veo – Diana se irguió sobre sus pies y colocó uno de sus dedos sobre su barbilla, sin quitarle la vista de encima al collar – ¿Has intentado quitártelo?

\- ¿Qué? – Akko parpadeó un par de veces, todavía confundida. Diana repitió.

\- ¿Te lo has quitado? ¿Lo has probado?

\- ¡Oh, es cierto! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? – Tanto Bárbara como Hannah rieron entre dientes, rodando los ojos – Entonces… ¡Aquí voy! ¡Adiós maldici…!

Sólo bastó que sus dedos tocaran la correa negra del collar, para sentir que por su cuerpo se esparcía una descarga eléctrica, que llegó incluso a iluminarla. Como si un rayo le cayese encima. La atención de todas sus compañeras se desvió a ella. Y cuando estuvo a punto de caer al piso, con humo saliéndole del cuerpo, Diana se apresuró a sostenerla, viéndola con preocupación, como muchas de sus demás amigas, incluyendo a Bárbara y a Hannah.

\- Akko ¿Estás bien?

\- Eh… ah, woo… - Akko estiró su cuerpo, contrayendo y relajando todos sus músculos, todavía acomodada en los brazos de Diana. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, porque aún sentía la electrizante sensación que le provocó el querer retirar el collar de su cuello. Pero pasados algunos segundos, los abrió, encontrándose de frente con los ojos azules de Diana – ¿Diana?

\- Me parece que es inútil. Tendré que encontrar otra forma de deshacer este hechizo. Por ahora, mejor investigaré de qué trata todo esto ¿De acuerdo?

\- Uhm, sí. Gracias…

Cavendish la ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego se alejó, yendo a sentarse a su puesto. Finnelan había llegado.

* * *

Durante el siglo XVII, en la era Edo, en la época de los señores feudales, existía en Tokio un templo que había conocido días mejores y que tenía serios problemas económicos y estaba semi-destruido. El sacerdote del templo era muy pobre, pero aun así, compartía la escasa comida que tenía con su gata, Tama.

Un día, un señor feudal, un hombre de gran fortuna e importancia llamado Naotaka II fue sorprendido por una tormenta mientras cazaba y se refugió bajo un gran árbol que se encontraba cerca del templo. Mientras esperaba a que amainara la tormenta, el hombre vio que una gata de color blanco, negro y marrón, le hacía señas para que se acercara a la puerta del templo. Tal fue su asombro que dejó el refugio que le ofrecía el árbol y se acercó para ver de cerca a tan singular gata. En ese momento, un rayo cayó sobre el árbol que le había dado cobijo.

A consecuencia de ello, el hombre rico se hizo amigo del pobre sacerdote, financió las reparaciones del templo y este prosperó, con lo que el sacerdote y su gato nunca volvieron a pasar hambre.

Tras su muerte, Tama recibió un solemne y cariñoso entierro en el cementerio para gatos del Templo Goutokuji, y se creó el Maneki Neko en su honor. Se dice que un Maneki Neko en el lugar de trabajo, el hogar o incluso una página web atrae la buena suerte y los visitantes.

Diana cerró el libro y lo devolvió al estante de la biblioteca, viendo infructíferos sus esfuerzos por encontrar algo relacionado con el cascabel.

\- Sólo es un gato de la buena suerte ¿Qué debe ocurrir para qué el hechizo se deshaga?

\- Pues, cuando leí la reseña en internet. El dueño decía que sólo era un amuleto… - Sucy se acercó por detrás, sorprendiendo a Diana - La verdadera razón por la que se lo di a Akko, es porque era barato y, al menos así, dejaría de estar molesta por lo de su cumpleaños.

\- ¿Cuándo incendiaste su cabello? – Sucy asintió y tomó el mismo libro que Diana había dejado en la estantería, hojeando las páginas sin interés.

\- Sí. Pero… También decía que funcionaba en personas optimistas y que ellas gozarían de sus beneficios.

\- ¿Y es beneficioso para ella que le salgan orejas y bigotes de gato? – La cuestionó Diana, teniendo como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros de parte de la joven Manbavaran. Ella terminó suspirando, sin remedio – Como sea. Creo que podemos hacer algo con eso…

\- Si se convierte en un gato de la suerte, será beneficioso para nosotras.

\- Akko no se convertirá en un gato.

\- ¿Por qué no? Así sería menos molesta – Sucy guardó el libro de vuelta en su lugar – Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Por ahora veré que es lo que ocurrirá. Debo admitir que me parece muy curiosa esta transformación… Me gustaría estudiarla.

\- ¿Y usarás a Akko como un objeto de estudio? Me gusta esa idea.

\- No tengo otra opción.

* * *

Ronroneaba. Akko ronroneaba mientras dormía. Y su manera de recostarse en la cama era idéntica a la de un felino, enroscada sobre sus brazos y piernas, mientras sus orejas se sacudían de vez en cuando, como si estuviera escuchando lo que sus amigas hablaban. Pero ellas no lo daban por sentado, así que continuaron con su discusión.

\- Esto está para peor. Cada vez actúa más como una gata de verdad – Lotte observaba con temor a su compañera de cuarto, sintiendo pena por lo que estaba pasando. Pero, contrario a ella, Amanda creía que era de lo más chistoso.

\- Vamos. Siempre se ve envuelta en tonterías y sale ilesa. Ahora sólo nos queda disfrutar del espectáculo. Esto es típico de Akko.

\- Yo sabía que dirías eso – Sucy sonrió y chocó los cinco con O'Neill. Diana continuó con la charla.

\- Creo que se puede hacer algo. Quizás si encontramos una pócima que anule los efectos del collar… o si lo destruimos… Akko podrá volver a la normalidad. He estado pensando en una forma de… ¡¿Qué?!

Diana gritó y dio un respingo al sentir que algo peludo subía por sus piernas. Al alejarse, al igual que todas las demás chicas, se dio cuenta de que lo que la estaba tocando era un cola. Una cola que provenía de Akko y que se movía, incluso con ella dormida. O al menos, eso creyó, hasta que las orejas de Akko se movieron de forma más notoria.

\- Estás despierta ¿No es así? – La increpó Diana, acercándose de nuevo, para regañarla. La castaña se acurrucó sobre las sábanas y le dio la espalda, todavía jugando con su cola en el aire.

\- No es cierto – Le dijo y a los pocos segundos, su cola volvió a enrollar a Diana, solo que esta vez lo hizo por la cintura. Para ese entonces, la joven Cavendish creía que Akko le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- ¿Cómo de que no? Akko, suéltame ya.

\- ¡No la muevo por voluntad propia! – La castaña se separó, sentándose sobre la cama para defenderse – Al menos, eso creo.

\- ¡Es tu cola! ¡Y sale de tu cuerpo! ¿Cómo es eso de que no la manejas?

\- Perdóname, Diana. De verdad no lo hago en serio. Perdóname –

Akko le saltó encima, sobándose contra ella, como si le estuviera haciendo cariño con todo el cuerpo. Diana al principio no supo cómo reaccionar y se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, hasta recordar que había más gente dentro de la habitación y que Akko la estaba avergonzando.

\- Ya, está bien. Sólo… aléjate ¿Quieres?

\- ¿Uhm? – Akko se detuvo y miró a la joven a los ojos, viéndola sonrojar. Entonces ella misma se dio cuenta de qué había hecho, y roja, incluso más que Diana, pegó su espalda a la pared, negando a viva voz que ella lo haya hecho con intención – ¡E-Es un ma-mal entendido! ¡No sé qué me pasa!

\- Deben ser tus hormonas felinas ¿No será que te encuentras en época de celo, Akko? – Amanda dijo. Y más de una de sus compañeras arrugó el entrecejo.

\- Eso es desagradable, Amanda – Lotte le reclamó, pero la peli-anaranjada sólo se sacudió de hombros, indiferente.

\- Sólo decía…

\- N-no estoy en celo… ¡Y mucho menos lo estaría por alguien como Diana!

\- Esto es ridículo. Y no voy a soportar más esta conversación. Encontraré una forma de curarte y cuando lo haga, nos volveremos a ver – Diana miró a Akko con unos ojos congelantes, fríos como el Himalaya. Y luego se dio media vuelta, caminando a la puerta, con todas las miradas pendientes de ella – Y Akko… Procura tener tus instintos controlados. Cada vez actúas más como un gato y no me sorprendería si mañana comenzaras a cazar ratones.

* * *

Estudios de historia mágica. Una materia aburrida, que sólo gustaba a personas aburridas. Como a Diana, por ejemplo, quien mientras todas sus compañeras intentaban en lo posible no quedarse dormidas, anotaba los distintos conceptos hablados en clase para estudiarlos después. Todo le estaba marchando bien, hasta que delante de ella y sobre su cuaderno, Akko se recostó, tomando una siesta.

Hannah estaba dormida, así que no pudo reclamarle. Y Bárbara ya estaba tan acostumbrada, que sólo bostezó y siguió viendo a la maestra, fingiendo que entendía de lo que hablaba. Sin embargo, Diana ya no estaba tolerando la situación. Dos días completos tuvieron que pasar para que Akko tomara un comportamiento inaceptable para con ella. Desde buscarla en la habitación, hasta lo que hacía ahora, de recostarse sobre su cuaderno y no dejarla escribir. Para este punto, Diana tenía suerte de no tener un tic nervioso, cuando se encolerizaba. Suspirando, empujó el cuerpo de Akko, levemente, y sacó su cuaderno de debajo de ella, siguiendo con sus quehaceres.

Pero al obtener el movimiento de su pluma contra el papel, Akko comenzó a jugar, entorpeciendo su escritura, mientras le daba leves topes con lo que ella creía eran sus patas. Diana suspiró y se detuvo en seco.

\- Tu actitud mediocre… realmente me molesta mucho.

\- Diana – Akko se abalanzó contra ella con una sonrisa, acurrucándose en su regazo. Y por milésima vez, durante estos dos días, Diana se preguntaba que qué había hecho para merecerse esto. No la trataba amable, no le daba alimento, ni mucho menos pasaba tiempo con ella. No de manera voluntaria. Y Akko volvía y volvía a ella. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que pasar entonces?

\- ¿Acaso para que te alejes de mi debo tratarte bien? Eso es muy poco ortodoxo.

\- Ni siquiera los gatos deberían comportarse así – Agregó Bárbara, apuntando a Akko con su lápiz, justo sobre su nariz – A mí más bien, me parece que está fingiendo y se está aprovechando de su condición. ¿Por qué no dejas en paz de una vez a Diana, eh, Akko? – Como respuesta, la castaña sólo le gruñó, alejando el lápiz de su cara – Fenómeno.

\- Debe tener una razón para hacerlo… Y me gustaría saber cuál es.

Diana observó a Akko reposando sobre su pecho y regazo. Se veía tranquila y hasta feliz. Y esto encendía su curiosidad, al punto de hacerla pensar, que esta era la clave para deshacer el hechizo. Pero ¿Cómo interpretarla? Akko estaba feliz, a su lado más que con cualquier otra persona. Lotte también parecía tener un gran dominio sobre ella, pero aun así no lograba superarla. Akko se encariña con las personas y lo demuestra en base a su comportamiento. Eso significa, que Akko estima a Diana de sobre manera. Pero ¿Por qué?

Cavendish suspiró, sin encontrarle sentido a sus pensamientos. Y después de tener un rato a Akko sobre ella, terminó acariciándole la cabeza, como una manera de desahogar su frustración. Jamás se había topado con algo tan difícil de descifrar. Comúnmente lo tenía todo bajo control. Pero ahora necesitaba de la ayuda de los demás, como la profesora Úrsula, por ejemplo, quien trataba de investigar la causa del encantamiento, pero no conseguía absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer contigo? – Apesadumbrada, Diana dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de Akko y su frente se pegó a ella, suspirando en el proceso. Entonces recordó la primera vez que ella la fue a ver a su habitación, durante la noche.

* * *

Antes:

 _Hannah y Bárbara se habían quedado dormidas hace relativamente poco tiempo. Su lado del cuarto se encontraba a oscuras, y la única luz que se podía ver, provenía de detrás de los estantes de libros que pertenecían a Diana. Y es que ella todavía no podía quedarse dormida. Atrapada en un libro de biología; la naturaleza de las criaturas mágicas, se mantuvo despierta hasta entradas las doce de la noche, cuando, desde afuera de su puerta, se comenzaron a escuchar unos maullidos humanizados, a la vez que alguien raspaba la madera con sus uñas._

 _No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que se trataba de Akko. Y más, cuando la misma entró sin permiso, yendo a recostarse sobre su cama, andando en cuatro patas. Diana suspiró, cerrando su libro y dando por terminada su sesión de estudios. Se levantó para caminar a su cama y allí observó a Akko, ronroneando, mientras la veía a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si la esperara._

\- _¿Te echaron de la habitación? – Akko asintió._

\- _Sucy me arrojó agua y me dijo que viniera para acá, porque tú me estabas esperando – Diana entrecerró los ojos al escucharla._

\- _Eso fue una excusa, Akko. Yo no te estaba buscando…_

\- _Uhm… Bueno, no importa. De todos modos me quedaré._

\- _No puedes quedarte, es mi habitación. Vete a la tuya._

\- _No quiero – Masculló ella, enredándose en las sábanas, como si hiciera un berrinche – Sucy no me trata bien… Yo quiero quedarme aquí._

\- _No es pretexto. Debes ir a tu habitación, porque allí está tu cama. Ven – Diana se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, arrastrándola para que se soltara de las sábanas – Akko… debes irte a tu habitación – Habló, teniendo un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo. Pero era inútil, Akko se negaba a darle crédito. Exhausta, Diana dejó que su cuerpo cayera resignado sobre el colchón, acto que el pseudo-gato no desaprovechó, pues fue a tumbarse sobre ella – ¿Qué haces, Akko? – Sólo obtuvo un ronroneo por su parte – Esto es increíble. Ni siquiera sé porque te vienes para acá ¿No es Jasminka quien te da de comer?_

\- _Es que tú me gustas, Diana…_

\- _No es cierto. Todo el tiempo estás hablando mal de mí… - Cavendish desvió la mirada, cuando Akko se acomodó para mirarla estando sobre su cuerpo – Ni siquiera te caigo bien._

\- _No, Diana. Es que me gustas mucho…_

\- _Sí – Diana se sentó, todavía con Akko encima, y soltó un suspiro de resignación – Como gato te vuelves muy atrevida. Pero será sólo por esta vez ¿Me entendiste? Si te vuelven a correr de tu habitación, te vas donde Amanda._

\- _Muy bien… – Aceptó a regañadientes y esperó a que Diana descubriera las cobijas, para acostarse a su lado._

 _Apenas la supo junto a ella, Akko se acercó para abrazarla y ponerse a jugar con su oreja. En un momento dado, terminó mordisqueando a Diana y esto provocó que ella se molestara, pues le había dolido._

\- _¿Qué haces?_

 _Le preguntó, tomando cierta distancia, mientras veía a Akko sonreír. La castaña se encogió de hombros, riendo. Y volvió a acercarse, esta vez lamiéndole la oreja, para que, según ella, pasara el dolor._

\- _Akko esto es… desagradable._

\- _Es agradable para mí._

 _Akko arrastró por última vez su lengua sobre el lóbulo de Diana y luego se separó, viéndola a los ojos. La joven Cavendish estaba totalmente roja y esto despertó un sentimiento de calidez en Akko, pues, le era agradable verla en ese estado. Ronroneando, Akko acercó sus labios con bigotes a los labios rosados de Diana y allí se dedicó a besarla, con la misma necesidad de un sediento cuando toma agua, pero no tan desesperadamente. Sorprendentemente, Diana no opuso resistencia, sin embargo, tampoco le correspondió. Simplemente se quedó inmóvil, cerrando sus ojos, a medida que se iba quedando dormida con un extraño sentimiento aguardando en su pecho._

* * *

 _Ahora:_

\- Akko… Terminarás arruinando mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Era nuevo día en Luna Nova, Academia de brujitas. Cerca de las tres de la tarde, la Directora Holbrooke reunió a todo su personal en la sala de dirección y con su sonrisa anciana y su gesto de mirada apacible, comenzó la reunión con todo el profesorado. Había varios temas a tratar dentro de la reunión. Y uno de los más importantes recayó en los nombre de Paul Hanbriege y Mr. Blackwell, ambos importantes participantes en las actividades gubernamentales del país. Ambos, miembros reconocidos de la nobleza, que poseían grandes influencias en el mundo. Y todavía más trascendental, quienes estaban dispuestos a darle una oportunidad a la magia para hacerla resurgir.

Dada esta situación, se convertía en menesteroso reforzar sus relaciones con nada más y nada menos que la brillante idea de realizar un espectáculo para ellos y sólo ellos.

Ya lo tenían vislumbrado. Estudiantes de Luna Nova demostrando sus mejores aptitudes, trucos de magia elaborados y presentación de las ventajas que poseía la magia por sobre la tecnología mundana. Rituales, hechizos y muchas variedades, varitas, ilusiones y santidades. Leyendas, mitos y curiosidades, que ilusionen mentes adultas y vendan sueños con tal de maravillarles. Holbrooke lo tenía todo planeado, pero necesitaban del tiempo y presencia de la única alumna que podría hacer todo esto posible.

\- Así que Diana ¿Crees poder hacerte cargo de esta presentación? – Finnelan, estando sentada detrás de su escritorio con ambas manos entrelazadas y sobre ellas su quijada, la miró expectante a su respuesta. Mientras, la joven Cavendish se tomaba su debido tiempo para analizar la propuesta.

Hacerse cargo de un evento así, significaba tener que invertir casi la mayor parte de su tiempo en él. Y suponiendo que le restaran tareas escolares, aun así creía que se le haría pesado hacerlo sola. Pero como una Cavendish, era imposible llegar a pensar que su respuesta sería negativa. Por lo que no le tomó tanto tiempo condescender a la solicitud de su maestra. Una de las mejores que tenía, de hecho.

Al asentir sólo con la cabeza, Finnelan se permitió sonreír y suspirar con alivio, viendo su responsabilidad compartida con la de Diana.

\- Excelente, Diana. Nos reuniremos mañana para discutir los detalles – Habló la maestra, reposando su espalda contra su silla, sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro. Diana asintió de nueva cuenta, y antes de retirarse, hizo una leve reverencia ante la figura de la maestra Finnelan.

\- No será problema, profesora. Déjelo en mis manos.

\- Siempre se puede contar contigo.

* * *

Saliendo de la oficina de su maestra, Diana comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de Luna Nova hasta detenerse en medio de éste, cuando el sonido estruendoso de los gritos de Lotte en su cuarto llamaron por completo su atención, haciéndola encaminarse hasta allá.

A medida que avanzaba, mejor se entendía a qué eran debido los alaridos. Y para cuando terminó frente a la puerta, Diana acabó de enterarse por completo de la situación. Definitivamente tenía que ver con Akko. Y al parecer, también tenía que ver con una ducha, aunque Diana prefería dejar esto en suspensión.

Tomando el pomo de la puerta, intentó girarlo para poder abrirla. Pero mucho antes de que esto sucediera, la misma se abrió de sopetón y, junto con ello, un saco de peso muerto le cayó encima, trayéndola a tierra. Se quejó, por supuesto, una vez estuvo su espalda contra el suelo. Pero cualquier crítica que pudiera hacerle al extraño bulto sobre ella, fue reprimida totalmente cuando notó que se trataba únicamente de Akko con su singular apariencia.

Diana no se había percatado antes, pero ahora que las podía ver de cerca, descubrió que las pupilas de Akko se encontraban alargadas y no redondeadas, como comúnmente se presentaban en las personas. Síntoma claro de que sus cambios seguían ocurriendo.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Diana? – Al levantar la vista después del golpe, Akko se quedó mirándola curiosa, sin hacer ni un mísero amago de levantarse. Diana supuso que esto era parte de sus cambios animalescos, que le impedían pensar con oportunidad. Así que ella misma se decidió a tomar asiento, quitándose a Akko de encima y arreglando su uniforme.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme que es esta manera tan abrupta de salir de tu habitación? – Le exigió, viendo a la pobre brujita japonesa con una mirada fría y seria, que congelaba hasta el alma más cálida. Akko se encogió en su lugar, agachando su cola y orejas, como si la estuvieran regañando. Y entonces habló.

\- Sucy y Lotte están intentando mojarme…

Al mencionarlo, Diana rápidamente desvió su mirada a las dos chicas que ahora estaban paradas debajo del marco de la puerta. Siendo observadas, sólo Lotte se sintió intimidada por la mirada de Diana, así que empezó a cantar sin que nadie se lo pidiera realmente.

\- Es que Akko necesita tomar una ducha y no ha querido hacerlo en más de tres días.

\- Ya te dije que me lavé ayer – Gruñó Akko apretando sus dientes, mientras sus ojos rojos se enfurecían. Mas Lotte no se quedó callada y le respondió de vuelta, apretando los puños.

\- Lavarte con tu lengua no es realmente lavarte.

\- Y de hecho, es desagradable – Acotó Sucy a la pequeña discusión. Y luego de ello, un silencio sepulcral se extendió por todo el pasillo.

Akko se volteó a ver a Diana cuando ésta se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas. Sintió algo de pena porque la joven Cavendish se enterara de esta forma que su higiene este último tiempo estaba siendo deficiente. Pero ella tenía una buena excusa, una excelente razón. Odiaba el agua como cualquier otro gato. Mas, obviamente, ninguna de sus amigas lo entendía y no esperaba que Diana lo hiciera tampoco.

Pero contrario a todas las demás, la joven Cavendish no la miró con asco, ni ninguna emoción parecida a ella. Más bien, parecía no importarle demasiado. Pero Akko no estaba completamente segura de que esto fuera así. Al menos, esperaría escucharla hablar y luego saber lo que piensa.

\- Bueno, es obvio que no intente tomar un baño. Es como un gato después de todo – Había dicho pasados algunos segundos. Akko sonrió y asintió efusiva.

\- Así es. Díselos, Diana.

\- Pero de todas formas, no eres un gato, Akko. Y debes tomar un baño.

\- ¿Qué?

* * *

Diana no quiso hacerse cargo de la cacería. Los juegos violentos no eran lo suyo y prefirió dar un paso al lado y dejar que sus demás compañeras se hicieran cargo de contener a Akko y forzarla a ir a los baños, todo bajo su atenta supervisión de que por ningún extremo se fueran a hacer daño. Incluso Hannah y Bárbara llegaron a participar, pues ellas ya habían tenido sus encontrones con la castaña y las agallas para enfrentarla no les eran escasas. Pero el problema se presentaba cuando Akko mostraba las garras. Y no de forma metafórica, sino que literalmente sus uñas se alargaban un par de centímetros y podía lanzar feroces manotazos, con tal de herir a una de sus amigas. Era en este punto donde Diana debía intervenir y ocupar un hechizo mágico para detenerla, pero nunca trató nada más aparte de ello.

De hecho, toda la situación se le estaba haciendo agotadora y no entendía porque seguía estando allí, cuando muchas cosas más dependían de ella en esos momentos. Deberes, exámenes, la invitación de los señores Hanbriege y Blackwell, y ahora, a todo esto se le sumaba la ridícula problemática de Atsuko Kagari, una chica que por su naturaleza felina, ahora no toleraba el agua.

Todo se le estaba volviendo un calvario. Y de los peores.

Así que, fastidiada ya de ver la misma escena desde hace una hora, Amanda, Constanze, Lotte, Hannah y Bárbara contra Akko, soltó un suspiro lleno de desazón y se aproximó al grupo de chicas, dando un solo grito para llamar la atención de todas.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Les había dicho, colocando sus manos a los costados de su cintura y mirándolas a todas como si fueran crías a su cargo – Esto se está alargando demasiado y no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo ¡Akko! – Luego la llamó, haciendo que la brujita japonesa se parara de un sobresalto en su dirección. Diana se cruzó de brazos – Vete al baño ahora mismo. Y Hannah, Bárbara y Amanda también… Y Jasminka, creo que te necesitaremos.

\- Mmj – Las susodichas no tardaron nada en asentir y caminar en dirección a los baños de la Academia, todas, excepto por Akko, quien seguía reacia a seguir las ordenes de la menor de los Cavendish. Pero bastó sólo una última llamada de atención para que ella cediera de forma voluntaria.

\- Si no vas al baño en menos de tres segundos, no volverás a dormir conmigo ¿Escuchaste? – Akko abrió sus ojos como platos y antes de siquiera pensarlo, ya estaba corriendo en dirección al baño.

\- ¡Espérenme chicas, yo también voy!

Al verla alejarse, Diana se permitió suspirar otra vez, pero ahora con alivio y descanso. Al fin había encontrado una manera de extorsionarla y había funcionado de maravilla. Fue cuando Sucy, junto a Lotte y Constanze se acercaron a ella, siendo la joven Manbavaran la primera en hablar.

\- Por ahí debiste haber comenzado – Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Diana la ignoró completamente – Sólo pienso que es un buen método…

\- Es lo único en lo que pude pensar al final. Es muy difícil entender la mente de Akko ahora, si hace tan sólo unas semanas ella era capaz de hacerse cargo de su aseo personal.

\- Pero ahora es un gato.

\- ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? – Respondió Diana y Sucy se alzó de hombros, como si nada tuviera que ver.

\- Lo hice con las mejores intenciones. Ya vemos que mis acciones o los resultados de éstas terminan siendo todos iguales. No puedes culparme por eso.

\- Lo dejaré pasar. Pero desde ahora, por favor, háganse cargo de Akko. Yo simplemente no puedo hacerlo más… Tengo que darle prioridad también a mis demás quehaceres. He sacrificado cosas por Akko… pero siento que ya no debo hacerlo más.

\- ¿Eso significa que la dejarás? – Sucy observó a Diana, pero ésta en ningún momento le dio la cara. Sólo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose del pasillo donde estaban.

\- Eso significa que me tomaré un tiempo…

* * *

El fin de semana por la noche, Diana se encontraba a solas en su habitación, puesto que Hannah y Bárbara habían decidido salir a la ciudad y volverían, probablemente, por la tarde del día siguiente. Creía haber oído a ambas chicas decir que irían de compras, ya que necesitaban ropas nuevas y alguno que otro material de estudio. Como fuese, Diana decidió no acompañarlas, porque prefería continuar con sus estudios. Así que, siendo las diez de la noche, ella todavía se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, terminando de repasar las clases de Finnelan.

Con pereza, dio vuelta una página más del libro, hasta detener su mirada en una imagen cualquiera, que ejemplificaba la manera correcta en que debía realizarse un hechizo de los miles que existían. Realmente, no es que necesitara ponerle atención al dibujo, pero le pareció que su mente necesitaba un pequeño descanso, aunque sólo fuera para admirar un pedazo de papel viejo y corroído.

Y se quedó así por largos minutos, hasta que el sordo sonido de sus libros cayéndose detrás de su estante, la sacó de su ensimismamiento y le permitió girarse para mirar qué es lo que había a su espalda. Y si bien, esto ya había pasado antes, se sorprendió seriamente de ver a Akko montada sobre el librero, intentando sujetarse con sus dos manos para no caer. Diana se puso de pie de inmediato y se acercó, preguntándose a sí misma que qué era lo que ahora le había picado a Akko.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? – Le dijo, colocándose de pie justo en el lugar donde Akko posiblemente pudiese derrumbarse.

Al por fin acomodarse, ya con todo su cuerpo sobre la biblioteca, la joven brujita japonesa se sentó y sonrió a Diana, nerviosa, en tanto se rascaba la cabeza y agachaba las orejas. Pues estaba, además de nerviosa, muy avergonzada.

\- Es que… como me enteré de que Hannah y Bárbara no volverían… yo… este… pensé en que necesitarías un poco de compañía.

\- ¿Y esa es tu excusa para escalar mi estantería y romperte la cabeza luego? Baja de ahí, Akko.

A ella sólo le bastó un pequeño salto para caer frente a Diana. Y al estarse viendo cara a cara, Akko no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada y bajó sus ojos, prefiriendo ver otras cosas dentro de la habitación, como la mesita de té a lo lejos o el enorme ventanal que permitía ver la noche estrellada afuera, oscura, como el cuarto del equipo azul, que sólo era iluminado por la lámpara de escritorio de la joven Cavendish. Diana, sin embargo, no le quitó los ojos de encima y su gesto serio tampoco se apaciguó.

Hace ya un día que no cruzaba palabra con Akko y no se explicaba cómo se suponía que se había enterado de que Hannah y Bárbara iban a salir, llegando a su propia habitación para interrumpirla. Pero ante todo esto y para su propia sorpresa, no era eso lo que le molestaba, ni siquiera el hecho de que se haya subido a su estantería y que haya desordenado sus libros. Era otra cosa, algo más la hacía mantenerse seria con ella, fría, insultante y distante. Pero ¿Qué?

\- Se está muy silencioso aquí ¿No? ¿Estabas estudiando? – Akko intentó romper el hielo del momento. Pero por más fuerte que pareciera el pico que utilizara, el grueso era implacable. Diana no le respondió, se le quedó viendo imperturbable. Y sólo le contestó, para hacerle otra pregunta, que no se asimilaba a la poca emoción de su rostro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó. Y Akko alzó una ceja, confundida.

¿Qué si se estaba bien? Pues claro, pensó ella ¿Por qué no estarlo? Pero la mirada de Diana la hizo dudar hasta de sus propias creencias, así que se decidió a echarse un vistazo de cuerpo completo, para asegurase de que no le faltara nada y no hubiera nada en lugares que no debería haberlo. Sin novedades, se giró de nuevo a la joven Cavendish y sacudió sus hombros, ignorante todavía respecto a lo que Diana se refería.

\- Pues, sí ¿Por qué? – Akko sonrió, luego de entenderlo – ¡Oh! Te referías al salto. Pff, claro que estoy bien… Ya sabes que los gatos siempre caemos de pie.

\- Me imagino…

Nuevamente el silencio las rodeó y Akko sintió que el cuarto del equipo azul se hacía más grande, como a la vez, más pequeño. Entonces su mente empezó a maquinar sobre-exigiéndose así misma.

¿Diana siempre estuvo tan cerca de ella? ¿Por qué es que ahora la podía percibir tan próxima?

Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca, sus ojos muy al pendiente de sus movimientos. Es como si nadie pudiese quitarle esa fría mirada de encima y eso a Akko la estaba incomodando, aunque para su mala suerte, no acababa de entender el por qué. O no quería pensar en el por qué.

Pasado los segundos, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, chocándoles entre sí, como también sus ojos rojos vagaban desde el rostro de Diana a cualquier otro punto dentro de la habitación. Mala hora la que había decido meterse allí dentro y pensar que iba a ser todo como la primera vez que la fue a visitar. Mala hora. Diana suspiró.

\- Akko, no es necesario que te quedes si estás así. Puedes irte a descansar. Yo… ahora mismo haré igual.

\- ¿Y te molesta si me quedo contigo? Traje puesta mi pijama ¿Ves? – La castaña señaló su camiseta blanca e hizo sonreír a Diana, al verse tan adorable, según Cavendish. Notando la sonrisa de la joven, Akko sonrió todavía más grande y la abrazó por la alegría – ¿Entonces puedo? – Diana la abrazó de vuelta.

\- Claro.

Sosteniendo sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Diana, Akko se le quedó viendo expectante a los ojos, queriendo averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Si hace tan sólo unos segundos la miraba como si quisiera matarla por interrumpir sus estudios y ahora estaba allí, tan tranquila como si nada, como si incluso le alegrara que llegara en el momento más inoportuno. ¿Esto qué significa? ¿Cómo podría interpretarlo Akko?

Valiéndose de su maravillosa intuición, sexto sentido que le otorgaba su parte felina, la brujita japonesa se decidió a dar un paso más adelante, ante una nueva proeza. Un beso a Diana Cavendish, que si bien, no era primera vez que lo hacía, se sentía mucho peor que la primera vez. Más nerviosa, más excitada.

Sus labios al aproximarse le temblaron, dejándose entre ver en sus bigotes. Y cerró sus ojos, pensando que esto le arrebataría la ansiedad, pero fue mucho peor, pues ahora ni siquiera podía ver la expresión de la joven británica. Aunque no había mucho que ver, puesto que Diana se mantenía impávida ante su acercamiento. Sólo con un poco de suerte, también cerró sus ojos y dejó que la sensación de los labios de Akko sobre los de ella la embargara, pero no hizo más que eso, sólo sentir, experimentar y analizar.

Finalmente Akko recuperó su distancia y se separó del cuerpo de Diana, sosteniendo su mirada fija al suelo. Algo dentro de su pecho la hizo sentir tonta y supo que esto era debido a la frialdad de Diana, que ni para apartarla tuvo la fuerza. Esto la dejó pensando: _¿Qué es lo que esperaba la joven Cavendish?_

\- Ahm… Yo…

\- ¿Ya tienes sueño, Akko? – Diana la interrumpió, hablándole con mucha dulzura e incluso posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la japonesa, haciéndola sonrojar.

\- Creo que… s-sí, je.

Diana se encaminó a levantar las cubiertas de su cama y esperó a que Akko se recostara para después ella sentarse al borde del colchón y comenzar a desabrochar su chaleco. Al verla, Akko de inmediato se sobresaltó y cubriéndose la cara con las cobijas, exclamó a viva voz que qué era lo que estaba haciendo Diana. Ésta se giró para verla, la castaña toda roja y nerviosa, haciendo a Diana sonreír para luego seguir con sus cosas.

\- Sólo me estoy quitando la ropa – Le respondió, apacible, comenzando a quitarse los zapatos junto a su falta, que deslizó hasta que cayera parsimoniosa sobre el piso. Mientras tanto, Akko no podía destaparse los ojos y el sonrojo le había llegado hasta las orejas.

\- ¡¿Pa-para qué?! – Semi gritó luego.

\- Pues para dormir – Diana le contestó y la observó, ahora de pie al lado de la cama, restándole sólo su camisa escolar. Después de un rato viendo a Akko, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo hasta ahí y recostarse de una vez – No es para tanto, no es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

\- Te-te estabas desvistiendo frente a mí – Chilló Akko. Diana rodó los ojos, tapándose con las sábanas y susurrando para sí misma.

\- _Como si besarme sin mi permiso no fuera lo mismo._

\- No es lo mismo… ¡Y te escuché!

\- No voy a discutir esto, Akko. Y será mejor que intentes dormir ya.

\- Es que pensé que ibas a hacer otra cosa – La brujita japonesa se acercó al cuerpo de Diana y reposó su cabeza sobre su pecho, llamando la atención de la joven bajo ella. Por supuesto que tal acto incomodó un poco a Diana, en especial después de la insinuación que había hecho su reciente compañera de cama. Pero no se atrevió a contradecirla tampoco, sólo lo dejó pasar – _Perdón…_

\- No te preocupes, da igual. Además yo no haría nada de eso – La joven británica empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, resguardando el cuidado de no pasar a llevar las orejitas de gato. Al tiempo después, Akko se puso a ronronear, bajito.

\- Eres tan calidad – Diana rió con su mirada sostenida en el techo.

\- Creo… que debí quedarme dormida leyendo mi libro ¿No es cierto? – La castaña levantó la cabeza para verla a los ojos. Diana al tenerla de frente, llevó una de sus manos detrás de una de las orejitas de Akko y le rascó, haciendo que la japonesa encogiera la cabeza en su cuello, sintiendo cosquillas y una sensación agradable a la vez. Ronroneó con más intensidad – Esto no es más que un sueño…

\- _Diana…_


	3. Chapter 3

Esa mañana el cielo se ensombreció aplacado por kilos de nubes que, grises e imponentes, se cernían sobre el día, dejándolo parecer una lúgubre tarde o una noche esclarecida. Sobre el cuarto de Diana, sólo una escasa luminosidad se dejaba entre ver, entrando por la ventana frente a su cama. Delicadamente, ella comenzó a abrir sus ojitos azules y cuando pudo ver todo a su alrededor, tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo le faltaba allí dentro, tal vez a un lado de ella. Pero no vio más que libros puestos sobre sus sábanas de forma aleatoria y otros dos más extendidos sobre su escritorio. Habría estado segura de que aquellos dos sí los había estado leyendo la noche anterior, pero no entendía que era ese regadío de lectura sobre su cama. Ni siquiera debería haberlos estado leyendo por entretención, eran demasiados.

Se puso de pie, todavía confundida por lo que en la noche anterior pasó, y caminó hasta estar en medio de la habitación, viendo a Hannah y Bárbara dormir en sus camas, tal vez llegadas de la noche anterior. Diana sonrió al verlas, pero continuó su camino sin dilatar mucho la espera. Quería ducharse, porque la migraña con la que se había levantado no era normal en ella y pensó que, con suerte, una buena ducha podría ayudarle a despejar su cabeza de tan atestados pensamientos que no la dejaban entrever todo con claridad.

Al ingresar al baño, donde la esperase un espejo de cuerpo completo, se detuvo un momento para observar su rostro, siendo que no hallase nada nuevo en él. Cabello límpidamente desarreglado, ojeras desmarcadas y el rasgo del sueño todavía surcándole el rostro. Supuso, entonces, que todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior tuvo que haber sido un sueño, porque en esos instantes, pensó que Akko se veía muy linda. Y esos pensamientos no podían rondar en la cabeza de Diana.

Pero los libros sobre su cama y la manera tan desordenada de dejarlos, obviamente, no eran cosa de ella. Y si no había sido un sueño, lo más probable es que Atsuko Kagari sí tuviera que ver en todo ello.

\- Que locura – Diana sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, sosteniéndose sobre el lavado. Había dejado el agua correr y ahora miraba el remolino, como si pudiese irse en él. Segundos después, se despegó de la losa y se quitó la camisa, echando a correr el agua de la ducha – Esto no puede continuar así…

* * *

A las once de la mañana, todo la Academia de Luna Nova parecía estar más agitada de lo usual. Y esta vez, la presencia de cierta brujita japonesa no tenía nada que ver. La agitación era causada por la inminente llegada de Mrs. Blackwell y Hanbriege, que a sólo dos días estaban de visitar la Academia. Debían ensayar los espectáculos, preparar los banquetes y, si algo de tiempo sobraba, decirle a Akko que se controlara, por lo menos, las pocas horas que los señores gobernadores estuvieran presentes. Conociendo su historial, no cabía duda de que podría formar un desastre, sólo por casualidad. Era mejor prevenir. Por igual, no quisieron hacerla parte de ningún show, por más que ella insistió y proclamaba lo injusto de la situación.

\- ¡Soy una buena bruja! ¿Por qué no me dejan participar? Conozco a Paul, es el padre de Andrew. Aunque, bueno… es cierto que no hemos tenido los mejores encuentros, pero… ¡Ah! Por cierto ¿Andrew vendrá también? – Úrsula o Chariot, como sólo Akko la llamaba, intentó bajar las revoluciones de la brujita y le dio dos palmaditas sobre la cabeza, haciendo que tomara asiento, mientras ella reía nerviosa. Pues, no era habilidad suya controlar a una chica tan hiperactiva como lo era Akko. Entonces, le habló.

\- Sí, vendrá Andrew y además vendrán algunos otros alumnos de Appleton, por eso me pidieron que te mantuviera entretenida con algo más.

\- ¿Algo más? Eso es muy grosero – Akko se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo – Me he comportado bien toda esta semana…

\- Sí, pero creo que la maestra Finnelan se refiere a… bueno – Úrsula apuntó las orejas de gato de Akko, discretamente – Ya sabes, no se explica porque no te deshaces del hechizo.

\- Porque si pudiera, ya lo habría hecho. Pero nadie sabe cómo se rompe. Yo creo que hasta el creador no sabe cómo se puede deshacer…

\- ¿El creador?

\- Sí, o sea, la persona que creó este estúpido collar. Quizás, no debí aceptar el tonto regalo de Sucy…

\- Bueno, en algo estamos de acuerdo. Pero… - Chariot se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta detenerse frente a su estante de libros, en su habitación, para sacar un ejemplar en específico - Diana me dijo que había encontrado algo… hace algún tiempo. Pero con lo ocupada que ha estado, por lo de organizar el evento y esas cosas, me dijo a mí si podía darme a la tarea de traducir el idioma… ¿Ves? – Ella le tendió el libro a Akko y en una de sus páginas, se podía ver la imagen en borrador del collar, con una leyenda a su lado. Akko parpadeó alguna veces, asombrada por el descubrimiento, hasta que Chariot se sentó a su lado y le comenzó a hablar de nuevo, robando su atención – No he podido traducir mucho, porque… es un idioma un tanto difícil y… Bueno, estaba esperando a que Diana se desocupara para poder seguir con ella…

\- Maestra, es usted muy torpe ¿Lo sabía?

\- Soy tu maestra, Akko. No me hables así – Chariot le puso una mano encima de la cabeza, haciendo reír a la brujita japonesa.

\- Lo sé, sólo bromeaba. Pero eso significa que habrá forma de romper este hechizo ¿No? Sólo hace falta traducir esta parte…

\- Así es. Y por lo que he podido averiguar… Todo inicia con un deseo…

\- ¿Un deseo?

\- Eres un gato de la buena suerte. Quizás, para romper el hechizo, necesites darle buena suerte a alguien ¿No crees?

\- Eso me suena bastante ridículo. Mejor dejémoselo a Diana.

\- ¿Por qué no me tienes fe a mí? – Chariot comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose defrauda de sí misma, mientras Akko intentaba consolarla – Antes creías en mí.

\- Ay, lo siento. Todavía lo hago, maestra… Perdóneme ¿Sí?

* * *

Pasado el mediodía, Diana se detuvo un momento para observar el cielo, cuando caminaba de forma apresurada, por uno de los pasillos de la gran Academia de Luna Nova. Habiendo estado toda la mañana ocupada, se procuró un momento de paz, observando el final del cielo gris, que sucumbía ante nubes amenazantes de lluvia. En ese entonces, le pareció incorrecto celebrar un evento en tales condiciones, pero si le pedían seguir haciéndose cargo de todo lo que en él ameritaba, terminaría con el cuerpo destrozado, en caso de alargarse el plazo.

Suspiró, antes de encaminarse de nuevo a la sala de reunión, donde un grupo de compañeras, encargadas de la apertura del show, la esperaban con inquietud nerviosa, ante la proximidad de su presentación. Diana entró de una vez, haciéndolas voltear a todas en su dirección, y en el segundo en que la reconocen, no tardan en abalanzarse contra ella, realizando distintos tipos de cuestionamientos; qué si esta es la manera correcta de realizar el hechizo, qué si necesitarán más polvos de hada para tal encantamiento, que si los atuendos son los adecuados. Todo recaía bajo el ojo supervisor de la más joven de la familia Cavendish. Y en todo, recaía sobre ella, la responsabilidad de que fuera un existo.

Fue en ese instante, en el que sintió además, el peso de una nueva responsabilidad acercándose, de forma quisquillosa y torpe. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Diana darse cuenta de que esa presencia molestosa, era de Akko y su ya alterado comportamiento gatuno. Ella había abierto la puerta y ahora corría juguetonamente, con un libro en las manos, hasta quedar frente a Diana, pero alejada por el tumulto de chicas, que por ella pedían una ayuda. Sin embargo, para la joven británica, la estancia de Akko allí dentro, era difícil de ignorar, así que, antes se seguir organizando cualquier otra cosa, se dirigió plenamente a Akko y a su, seguramente, trivial cuestionamiento.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Akko? – Le preguntó Diana, mientras dejaba de lado, un momento, a sus demás compañeras. La castaña de inmediato le extendió el libro, que antes Chariot hubiera tenido en su poder, y le señalaba una palabra, en los párrafos del collar de Maneki-Neko.

\- Aquí… ¿Sabes lo que esta palabra significa? – La interrogó, teniendo la leve esperanza de que Diana pudiera responderle sin dificultad. Pero no fue eso lo que obtuvo, ni mucho menos. Cavendish la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios temblorosos de ira. Estando tan ocupada con sus quehaceres, no tenía tiempo para responder a los dilemas de Akko, y lo dejó muy en claro, al momento de responderle.

\- ¡Akko! – Le gritó, haciendo que sus compañeras dieran un paso atrás y que la castaña se encogiera de hombros – ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy demasiado ocupada como para solucionar tus problemas?! Además… le dije a la maestra Úrsula que se hiciera cargo de ello…

\- Sí, pero es que… ella no ha podido descubrir que dice aquí y yo pensé que…

\- Entonces, debes darle tiempo. No todos debemos estar preocupados por lo que te pase a ti. No todo se hará como tú quieres y cuando tú quieras… Ahora ¿Vas a dejarme seguir con mis cosas o seguirás molestándome con tus tonterías?

\- No… yo… lo siento, Diana –

Las orejitas de la brujita japonesa se agacharon en el segundo en que los ojos de Diana la vieron con entera frialdad. Y se dedicó a buscar un deje de remordimiento en el actuar de su compañera, pero no vio nada más que molestia en su mirar. De verdad la había molestado y Diana no sentía ni el más mísero arrepentimiento por dirigirse a ella de esa forma. Así que, a Akko, no le quedó de otra que salir del salón, sin decir ni una sola palabra más, cerrando la puerta detrás de su espalda.

Su demás compañeras la observaron todo el camino de salida, y luego, cuando ya sólo pudieron ver la oscura madera de caoba en su recorrido, se voltearon a Diana, observándola, mientras ella seguía repasando los eventos, como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

Cercano a las siete de la tarde, a esa hora, cuando el sol desaparece entre las nubes y da paso a la noche, que por mera coincidencia, ahora estrellas no traía, las luces de Luna Nova se encendieron de forma mágica, cada una de ellas prendiendo una llama, que por encima de una vela y un candelabro estaba. Los pasillos, corredores y salones, oscuros, ahora brillaban con cálida luz fogosa. Y el nerviosismo y la ansiedad, se sentía en cada estudiante, maestra y hacedor de aseo que allí presentes estaban. Finnelan se encargó de ordenar a las alumnas en sus asientos, por clase y orden alfabético. Holbrooke tomó su lugar, a un costado, con todas las demás maestras. Y aquellos murmullos y gritillos distraídos, de alumnas que estaban más inquietas que de costumbre, fueron acallados, cuando la voz enérgica de Diana, pero a la vez, extrañamente cansada, las llamó a guardar compostura. Todas obedecieron al instante.

Sin embargo, Lotte seguía preocupada por la ausencia de su compañera asiática, que no había visto en todo el día y que tenía miedo de que algo pudiese haberle ocurrido. Le preguntó a Sucy si la había visto, pero esta sólo se encogió de hombros y dio la vaga idea de que, tal vez, una tontería estaría haciendo para, seguramente, llamar la atención. Esto no tranquilizó en absoluto a la joven Yanson, así que tomó la iniciativa de ponerse de pie e ir a buscarla por su propia cuenta, pero en el momento, en que tan sólo hizo el ademan de enderezarse y salir, Diana se acercó a ella y la detuvo, diciéndole que ya no era momento para entorpecer el evento. Lotte le explicó que se sentía nerviosa, pues Akko había desaparecido durante todo el día. Diana la observó unos segundos, asintiendo, luego, para darle una mirada tranquilizadora.

\- No te preocupes – Le susurró, agachando su cuerpo para estar a la altura de la joven Yanson – Apenas pueda, yo misma iré a buscarla. Además… ya la conoces, debe estar tramando algo… y no puedo permitir que se salga con la suya.

\- Muchas gracias, Diana – Lotte le sonrió y se dejó estar más tranquila, sosteniendo sus manos contra su pecho. Sucy también le dio una mirada, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Al conseguir la entrada de los dos magnánimos invitados, en conjunto con el sequito de estudiantes que los proseguían, el alumnado y salón quedaron en silencio, las luces se apaciguaron y el espectáculo comenzó. Fue en ese preciso momento, en que Diana abandonó el salón y fue de prisa a buscar a Akko.

\- Juro que… si te atreves a causarme una sola molestia más, Akko…

Diana se detuvo en medio del soportal, y a lo lejos, se quedó observando a la oscuridad, que de lejos le mostraba el bosque y que de cerca, le permitía observar dos sombras esclarecidas, que entre ellas interactuaban. Apoyó una de sus manos en los pilares que sostenían la edificación de la Academia, y con sumo sigilo, escudriñó lo que pasaba, teniendo muy presente quienes eran las dos personas, paradas en medio de la noche, en medio del patio de Luna Nova.

* * *

Acostada sobre el pasto, con el uniforme de la escuela arrugado y frío, Akko reñía, entre libros y libros, consigo misma, por no ser lo suficientemente capaz de realizar una traducción decente de los textos, que tenía en su poder. Buscó distintos idiomas, empezando por su claro natal, el japonés. Pero no encontró nada. Luego le pidió ayuda a la maestra Chariot, pero al cabo, ésta le dio una respuesta muy similar a la de Diana, sólo que más suave y amorosa: _"Ahora no puedo Akko, tengo que asistir a la reunión, pero apenas quede libre vengo a ayudarte"._ Pensó entonces, que Diana pudo haberle dado la misma respuesta, y que no era necesario que fuera tan grosera con ella y la hiciera sentir mal.

Pensarlo, la molestó, y comenzó a trazar líneas sobre el libro con la leyenda, hasta darse cuenta que había rayado toda la página del hechizo, haciendo inútil su lectura. ¿Lo peor? Es que, de diversos modos y por todos lados, el nombre de Diana se repetía una y otra vez, junto a palabras como: Estúpida, grosera, engreída y otras tantas más, escritas en su idioma original. Al darse cuenta, Akko gritó a todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones y arrojó el libro lejos de ella, cruzándose de brazos después.

\- Diana eres una…

\- "Estúpida… Engreída… _Baka"_ No estoy muy seguro de si se lee así, pero supongo que no es un halago, después de todo.

Al escuchar su voz, Akko se volteó en su lugar y pudo divisar la figura de Andrew, sosteniendo el libro que recién había arrojado, entre sus manos. El joven la observaba de pie, unos metros más alejado, y sonreía, con una mano metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Akko, al verse descubierta, se sonrojó furiosamente y se giró de nuevo, pero esta vez para no tener que verle la cara al joven Hanbriege. Él se acercó de todas maneras y se sentó a su lado, revisando el libro, sin entender prácticamente nada de lo que allí había escrito.

\- Diría que esto es parte de tus clases ¿No? – Andrew la miró, tomando la atención de la brujita japonesa. Akko le respondió, con los labios apretados.

\- No, no tiene nada que ver… Y mejor dámelo… - Hizo el intento de arrebatarle el libro, pero él rápidamente se lo alejó, continuando su lectura, en las palabras mal escritas de la castaña.

\- Por supuesto – Rió, divertido de los intentos desesperados de Akko – Tenía que ser ¿Por qué otro motivo, entonces, escribirías lo exasperante que puede llegar a ser Diana con su actitud?

\- ¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Y devuélveme ese libro! – Andrew lo soltó, antes de que Akko siguiera acercándosele. Supuso que, nuevamente, como tantas más, Akko había tenido problemas con la señorita Cavendish, y ahora tenía que desquitarse. Pero no se dio el gusto de averiguar el por qué, es más, ni siquiera le importaba. De seguro, y con Akko siendo la protagonista, alguna tontería habría hecho que molestase a Diana. Así que, tomando un suspiró, dejó a la castaña tranquila un momento y se tomó el tiempo de verla a detalle, sorprendiéndose por su apariencia.

\- Oye… ¿Es acaso normal, que siempre que te vea en la Academia, lleves la apariencia de algún animal en particular? – Andrew colocó sus dedos sobre su barbilla y la examinó de pies a cabeza, incomodando a Akko – Te veías mejor de coneja.

\- ¡Oh! Eres un grosero… - Le reclamó ella, sonrojándose. Andrew rió disimuladamente y dejó que el silencio apacible de la noche, los envolviera a ambos.

Mientras el viento se arremolinaba entre los árboles lejanos, de allá en el bosque, Akko abrazó el libro contra su pecho y miró a Andrew, cuando su figura era contorneada por la apartada luz proveniente de las lámparas de fuego, encendidas en el soportal de la Academia. Él se veía serio, pero la sonrisa en sus labios lo delataba un poco, porque estaba feliz. Akko, en su interior, se preguntó el por qué, pero más que eso, su curiosidad se encaminó a pensar en el por qué él, en ese instante, cuando debería estar presente en la ceremonia, estaba allí con ella, solemne e impávido. De tanto mirarlo, Andrew se giró a ella y acrecentó su sonrisa, ahora poyando una mano sobre la grama, rompiendo la lejanía.

\- No te sientes bien ¿Verdad, Akko? – Le preguntó, pero más que un cuestionamiento, parecía decirlo de forma certera, pues no dudaba estar en lo correcto. La brujita japonesa se apegó más al libro que sostenían sus manos y asintió, pero sin poder mirarlo.

\- Es… este tonto hechizo… Llevo tanto tiempo así y… todavía no puedo romperlo…

\- ¿Es una maldición? – Andrew alzó una ceja y se quedó absortó en las orejitas de Akko, que ahora se movían inquietas. Entonces, sonrió – Mentí… - Akko lo miró, confundida – La verdad es que… te quedan bastante bien. Me gustan…

\- ¿Eh? ¿D-de qué estás hablando? ¿Po-por qué te portas así?

\- Creo que llegó el momento de que sea más claro contigo, Akko – El joven Hanbriege arregló su corbata y, nervioso como nunca antes, pero seguro de sí mismo, con el corazón saltándole en el pecho, tuvo que mirar directamente a los ojos de la bruja japonesa y hablarle, con su voz grave, pero encantadora – La razón por la que vine a esta Academia, en primer lugar, no fue para ver un espectáculo de mi cero interés… Estaba esperando verte.

\- ¿Ah? Ya… deja de bromear Andrew – Para ese entonces, Akko estaba tan roja, que casi podía sentir que sus mejillas quemaban y que la sangre se le iría a la cabeza, de suerte, no se había desmayado ya. Todavía.

\- No estoy bromeando, Akko. Quiero ser serio contigo… y quiero que me tomes en serio también. Sé que puede parecerte raro, pero… eres alguien… fuera de lo común, del común de personas con las que trato. Y haces de las cosas simples, más divertidas… Tengo que admitirlo, me hiciste creer, creer en las cosas mágicas y… en ti… Y también creo que lo que siento por ti, ahora, es mucho más que una simple amistad. Tú me gustas, Akko. Eres una chica muy atractiva.

\- ¡AAAHHHH! No, no, no, no, no, no ¡Debes estar equivocado! ¡No puedes sentir esas cosas! ¡NO!

\- Akko, no estoy jugando, por favor – Andrew cerró sus ojos, sintiendo ahora la vergüenza de ser, posiblemente, rechazado, por la inmadurez de la castaña – Estoy siendo sincero y quiero que me des una respuesta clara ¿Sí?

\- Es que– Es que yo… No sé, no sé cómo…

Andrew sonrió enternecido, al ver el nerviosismo en el que se envolvía Akko para continuar. Claramente, esto era algo difícil de digerir para ella, pero él quería que se sintiera cómoda y en plena libertad de decidir lo que quisiese elegir. Pero, también, dentro de él, crecía la imperiosa necesidad de no quedarse simplemente en la zona de confort y quería, de algún u otro modo, tomar su revancha, antes de arriesgarse a un no, rotundo. Entonces, empecinado en que debía motivar a su brujita preferida, el joven Hanbriege, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, a leves centímetros de distancia del rostro de Akko y le susurró lo hermosa que se veía esa noche, haciendo que la castaña bajara toda guardia y él se permitiera avanzar, sin problema alguno. Suave y tiernamente, se dejó caer sobre los pequeños labios de Akko y dejó que la sensación electrizante le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Se sentía perfecto, un beso perfecto.

Por otro lado, Akko vivía una guerra de aquellas, en su cabeza. Atropellando sus sentimientos entre sí y en cómo un beso, podía hacerla subir hasta lo más alto y, de pronto, hacerla caer desde esa misma altura. Al poco tiempo, también se dio cuenta, de que no había estado correspondiendo al beso de Andrew, sino que sólo lo sentía, sin más. Acto que le recordó de inmediato a Diana, y su desplante frío en muestra a formas de afecto. Eso la desesperó todavía más, porque pensó que nunca llegaría a nada, preguntándose qué pasaría si tal persona fuera, en vez de otra, la que en esos momentos se acercara a ella. Y luego pensó en Andrew, y el afloramiento de sentimientos que tuvo, sincerándose con ella. Porque en sus gestos, podía sentir la realidad de sus emociones, y del cariño, que decía sentir dentro de él.

Era un remolino de pensamientos, sentimientos y sensaciones, surcando todo su ser, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Y en el momento en que menos se lo imaginó, ella misma, bajo efectos producidos por sensaciones agradables, cerró sus ojos y correspondió, con la misma entereza, el beso que Andrew tanto se esmeraba en darle. Y fue perfecto para ella y para él, se sintió mágico y agradable. Terminaron separándose, con sus ojos fijos en el otro, observando la notoriedad del cansancio y de las palpitaciones en sus pechos. Pero, pronto, los ojos verdes de Andrew, que hubieron estado sobre los ojos rojos de Akko, fueron a parar a la cabeza de ésta, y notaron, con sumo asombro, que de allí, esas orejitas tiernas de gato, que habían estado desde el momento en que la vio, ya no estaban más. Y que cualquier rasgo felino que en su físico y actitud, también hubiesen estado presentes, ahora habían quedado evaporadas, en una polvareda mágica, de brillantes colores, que bajaba con calma, hasta desvanecerse en el piso.

Akko abrió sus ojos, tiempo después de no sentir los labios de Andrew sobre ella. Y al abrirlos, notando la sorpresa de su compañero, tocó su cabeza, buscando la sensación de sus orejas de gato, que siempre la acompañaban. Pero ya no estaban más, ni ellas, ni sus bigotes, ni su cola. Todo su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad, y se preguntó el por qué, tan de repente.

\- Quizás un beso del… verdadero amor era la respuesta… - Akko miró a Andrew y alzó una ceja, confundida. Por dentro, sintiendo un sentimiento de vacío, inexplicable.

\- Quizás… yo estuve confundida todo este tiempo…


	4. Chapter 4

Quizás, durante esa noche, el viento sopló más fuerte de lo que ella hubiese esperado y secó sus labios, con esa salinidad invisible dentro del él, frío. Por ello, Akko instintivamente se llevó los dedos de su mano a la boca y, sobre ella, comenzó a acariciarlos, sintiendo una tibies ajena a su propio cuerpo. Y mientras ella se quedaba absorta, perdida en enredaderas mentales, Andrew disfrutaba con placer, el poder observarla junto a él, tan tímida, tan inocente. Pues, ya sabía de sobra que, Akko, en temas románticos, era una mujer de poco mundo y de mente muy cerrada.

Estuvo tentado varias veces a reírse, encantado con su personalidad. Pero nunca se le presentó el momento adecuado, ni mucho menos pensó en hacerlo, cuando pasos calmos pero evidentes, tomaban rumbo hacia ellos, impávidos y valientes. Diana caminó hasta estar justo detrás de la espalda de Akko, ensombreciendo la poca luz que hasta ella pudiese llegar. Su gesto, que muchos pudieron creer, era de enfado, realmente se encontraba indiferente, y sus ojos, curioseaban con real intriga lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El hechizo se había roto, con evidencia, pero algo dentro de sus razonamientos no calzaba y quería intentar averiguarlo.

Akko sintió su presencia desde el momento en que ella dio el primer paso sobre la grama, pero no se atrevió a voltear a verla, todavía estaba impactada. Pero Diana, no había notado tal acción, así que se dirigió a ella, sin rodeos.

\- ¿Así que esta era la manera que tenías para solucionar tu problema? – Akko apretó sus manos sobre su pecho, sin que nadie lo notara, al mismo tiempo en que Diana movía sus ojos a los libros tirados sobre el suelo – Supongo que lograste averiguarlo con algo de paciencia ¿No?

\- Diana –Andrew se giró para verla y sonrió complacido, pues, no le caía del todo mal, una visita inesperada. Se levantó del piso, arreglando su uniforme, y extendió una mano a la joven Cavendish, sin esperar realmente que lo atendieran. Como suponía, Diana ignoró el gesto – Es un gusto poder verte…

\- Lo mismo digo. No te ha ido mal ¿No?

\- No me quejo – El joven Hanbriege guardó sus manos dentro de su pantalón de vestir y dobló un poco el rostro, para poder observar a Akko, quien todavía no hacía ningún movimiento. Entonces, nuevamente, posó su atención sobre Diana – Supongo que estás aquí porque vienes a solucionar un problema… ¿O me equivoco?

\- Realmente, el problema acaba de solucionarse, pero me gustaría saber cómo ocurrió.

\- Y a mí me encantaría saber la historia desde el principio ¿Te molesto?

\- Es un poco engorroso preguntármelo ahora, a decir verdad, quizás en otra ocasión. Ahora mismo quisiera hablar con Akko sobre…

Atrevida o no, Akko no le permitió a Diana seguir con su dialogo, pues, intrépidamente, se había puesto de pie, tan veloz como un rayo, y había echado a correr de vuelta a la Academia, sin olvidar antes, empujar a ambos jóvenes a un lado para poder abrirse camino. Ninguno de los dos la vio llorar, pero ella lo hacía de manera caótica y se esforzó porque sus lágrimas y lamentos, no fueran descubiertas por terceros. Diana y Andrew se le quedaron viendo, al principio, con asombro primero, y luego de un lapsus de confusión, el joven Hanbriege ya quería emprender persecución detrás de ella, pero Diana se lo impidió, posando su palma completa sobre el pecho de éste.

\- No hace falta que lo intentes – Le dijo, con sus ojos azules pendientes del lugar por donde los pasos de la brujita japonesa se perdieron – Ella… Yo necesito arreglar esto antes – Andrew alzó ambas cejas, incómodo, sintiéndose torpe ante tales acontecimientos y desorden de acciones.

\- ¿Sabré que acaba de ocurrir algún día? – Diana lo miró y sonrió.

\- Cuenta con ello.

* * *

Era la hora del Buey y Akko todavía seguía acurrucada sobre su cama, sintiendo su espalda temblar, por cada sollozo que soltaba. Ni Lotte, ni Sucy se percataron de su estado de ánimo, siendo esto normal, porque al entrar, sólo vieron un bulto blanco oculto bajo las sábanas, y pensaron que Akko otra vez, actuaba como el felino que solía ser, así que ninguna de las dos se hizo mucho problema por ello. Se acostaron y dejaron todo en penumbras, justo como en ese instante, el corazón de Akko se sentía.

Al tener que despertar en la mañana, con las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos y su cabello revuelto y mal visto, sus dos amigas y compañeras de equipo, se llevaron la grata sorpresa de verla ya, sin sus característicos rasgos animalescos, pero no quedaron particularmente felices, con lo maltratada que se veía la castaña. Llevaba el uniforme puesto y desarreglado, su colita característica no estaba sobre su cabeza y sus ojos se veían de muerte en vida.

Lotte se acercó a ella y la tomó por el hombro, asegurándose de que no estuviera dormida, todavía. Y le preguntó, con cierta preocupación marcada en su tono de voz, que si se encontraba bien.

\- A mí y a Sucy nos preocupas – Akko no la veía a los ojos y sólo permanecía estoica, mirando al piso – Akko ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No estoy de ánimos, en serio, Lotte – Ella se alejó de la mano de su amiga y se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama, suspirando, con sus manos restregando la piel de su cara – No me siento bien, creo que estoy enferma – Continuó diciendo, como también se cubría con las sábanas y volvía a cerrar sus ojos, murmurando, como último favor – Si alguna maestra pregunta… díganles que estoy demasiado enferma para asistir ¿Sí? Me pondré al corriente después…

\- Eso no me parece muy bueno ¿No quieres que llame a la enfermera por esto?

\- No será necesario… sólo… déjenme tranquila…

Yanson estuvo a punto de insistir de nueva cuenta, pero una mano sobre su hombro y una mirada seria, provenientes de Sucy, le hicieron entender que era mejor dejarlo todo hasta ahí, que después verían como arreglar a su descompuesta amiga. Incluso, Manbavaran creyó, que esto no era algo que estuviera en sus manos solucionar.

Estando fuera de la habitación, con la puerta cerrada tras ellas, por fin se permitieron conversar, menos discretamente. Siendo Lotte la primera en hablar.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaste ayudarla? Pobrecita, se veía muy mal…

\- Ahora, nuestra prioridad, no es velar por el estado de Akko, ya alguien más se encargará de ello – Lotte la miró intrigada, no entendiendo del todo la situación.

\- ¿Alguien más? – La cuestionó, mostrando sus labios fruncidos y la preocupación en sus gestos – ¿A quién te refieres? ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas?

\- No te oculto nada. Y mejor camina, o llegaremos tarde a clases.

* * *

Fueron las doce del día, del mismo día, cuando todas las alumnas de Luna Nova o, al menos, la mayoría, se encontraban en el comedor de la Academia. Sucy y Lotte se habían unido a merendar con las integrantes del equipo verde, conversando de cosas triviales y, porque no decirlo, de Akko también. Las chicas del equipo rojo, especialmente la joven Yanson, se encargaron de contarles que el problema con las orejas de gato y demás, estaba ya solucionado, pero que ellas todavía seguían preocupadas, pues, ahora Akko no lucía nada de bien, y que, de hecho, esa fue la causa de su inasistencia clases. Amanda iba a comentar algo al respecto, haciendo clara alusión a la responsable de tal calamidad, pero sólo bastó con que Sucy le diera una mirada y que Diana se le apareciera por detrás, para terminar su frase en la incompletabilidad.

El equipo azul completo se detuvo en su mesa, Bárbara acercándose a Lotte discretamente para saludarla. Las demás, llevaron su atención a Diana y a lo que sea que ésta tuviera que decir.

\- Akko no se ha aparecido en ninguna clase – Les dijo, de forma certera, no preguntándolo. Las otras chicas asintieron en silencio, haciendo a Diana levantar las cejas – ¿Tuvo algún problema?

\- La verdad, es que ya todo pareció haberse solucionado, Diana – Yanson le contestó, con su tono de voz tímido – ¡Está curada! Aunque no sabemos cómo… Se ha levantado enferma y no ha podido venir a clase.

\- Mmm, ya veo – La cara de Diana, de pronto, se volvió un dilema. Y tuvo el inexplicable preludio de saber que debía ir a ver a Akko en ese momento, que era el indicado y que, tal vez, se pudieran arreglar las cosas de una vez. Así que, girándose hacia las dos chicas del equipo rojo restante, les pidió permiso para poder ir a su habitación – No las molesto ¿Verdad?

\- Uhm… No, no, claro que no – Afirmó Lotte, sacudiendo sus manos en el aire – Puedes ir… Pero se gentil con ella… Está algo deprimida.

\- Lo entiendo…

* * *

Sentada sobre su cama, con la vista puesta en los tablones desgastados del piso, Akko se mantenía inerte, pensando en dejar de lado sus sentimientos y abrirse a las nuevas sensaciones que, con anterioridad, ya había experimentado ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Estar con alguien que te quiera, es mejor que sufrir por alguien que no siente lo mismo que tú. Y cierto era, que después de tantas desventuras, aquella brujita japonesa, con la cabeza confundida, prefería dejar a un lado sus penas y seguir adelante.

Entonces, se puso de pie y miró al frente con determinación. Ya lo tenía claro, el abandonar sus sentimientos por Diana, era mucho más sencillo que estar rogándole por un poco de cariño. Y aunque esto le costase, iba a tratar de cumplirlo.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo hago eso? – Acabó preguntándose, y su cuerpo, ya cansado, se desplomó sobre el colchón de su cama y, yerto, lo reposó hasta quedar en completo sosiego.

Akko se quedó mirando la base entablada de la cama sobre la suya, y suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, e imaginando o, recordando, aquel templado beso de emociones calmas, que Andrew le había dado la noche anterior. Se sentía cálido recordarlo, muy distinto a los de Diana.

\- ¡Y aun así pienso que me gustaban más los de ella! ¡Grrr! –

Su almohada fue directo a su cara y, con el agarre firme de ella sobre su rostro, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse de arriba abajo, frustrada. Había tenido miles de sensaciones más agradables que las que ahora su pecho portaba. Sintió lejano aquellos momentos en que podía disfrutar de la cercanía de Diana, y se vio estúpida en aquellos. Tenía que aprender, pero ¿cómo?

Al final, su pataleta cedió. Y a los pocos segundos de haber terminado, dos golpecitos suaves a su puerta, la hicieron voltear y ver de quién se trataba. Diana no esperó a que Akko le diera permiso para entrar, de hecho, suponía que no la dejaría hacerlo, por lo cual, tomó su propia iniciativa. Primero asomó su cabeza, para, después, acabar con todo su cuerpo dentro de la habitación. Se acercó en silencio y terminó sentada justo al lado de donde la brujita castaña estaba dándole la espalda.

Ella no le dirigió la palabra y, cuando la tuvo a su lado, ni siquiera quiso seguir observándola. Se giró de espaldas a Diana y abrazó su almohada, ocultando su rostro en ella. No por vergüenza, pero sí por la sensación amarga que le producía mirarla. Con todo esto, la joven Cavendish, contrario a lo que se pudo haber creído, nunca tomó las acciones de Akko como un acto de evasión, le parecían normales y las entendía, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Akko se sintiera mal con ella de junto.

Se tomó su tiempo para hablar. Respiró hondo en más de una ocasión y, por breves segundos, sólo admiraba la espalda de Akko frente a ella, teniendo la extraña necesidad de acariciarle, por como en los viejos tiempos solía hacerlo. En un lapsus, llegó a extrañar sus orejitas de gato y esa cola traviesa que solía envolverla en un abrazo, aunque la castaña se negase a mirarla. Y con todo esto en mente, no se detuvo al hablar.

\- Me alegra que ya estés mejor – Pronunció, esperando una respuesta de la brujita japonesa. Pero ella no llegó, y tuvo que continuar, ahora, sola. Suspiró – Akko… No sé bien lo que hice ¿Sí? No sé por qué te comportas como te comportas y si no me lo explicas, no lo sabré…

\- Eres inteligente sólo para algunas cosas ¿No, Diana? – Contestó, siendo sus palabras ahogadas por la tela de su almohada. Los ojos de Akko se entristecieron con nostalgia y, para apaciguarla, tuvo que apretar mucho más fuerte el cojín – Me sorprende… viniendo de alguien como tú… - Diana la miró, antes de responderle.

\- Aun así, me gustaría que tú me lo dijeras…

\- ¿Decirte lo mismo que ya te he dicho antes? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué objeto tiene?

\- Pues, que si me lo dijeras, yo podría entender mejor que…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Akko se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a Diana. Su gesto se endureció y ya no era más aquella chiquilla risueña, ni mucho menos – ¡¿Qué tal vez, lo que yo quería, era que en vez de ser Andrew quien deshiciera el hechizo, fueras tú?! ¡Qué estuve con la tonta idea de creer que todo dependía de ti, queriendo estar conmigo! ¡NO ME DIGAS NIÑA INFANTIL, PORQUE NO LO SOY!

\- No te he dicho nada, Akko – Diana también se puso de pie, cruzada de brazos, y esperó tranquilamente a que Akko se calmara un poco, antes de hablar. Mas, ella, con la ira y la pena corriéndole por las venas, como el llanto afloraba de sus ojos y nariz, continuó hablando, a oídos sordos.

\- ¡Tú cara siempre me lo restriega! ¡Qué! ¡¿Todavía no te agrado?!

\- Estás tomándote esto muy a la defensiva, no eres la víctima.

\- ¿Y tú sí lo eres?

\- Si me dejaras explicarte las cosas, tal vez, esta conversación tendría más sentido.

\- ¡Oh, tienes razón! ¡PERO SI SIEMPRE LA TIENES! ¡Y yo soy la exagerada! – Diana arrugó el entrecejo.

\- Pues, por cómo te comportas, sí lo pareces.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Qué bien! – Akko levantó sus brazos al aire y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, sin ser bloqueada por Diana – Pues ¿sabes qué más?… – Se detuvo, antes de salir por completo, abriendo la puerta – ¡Me olvidaré de ti y de que me gustas! ¡¿Qué más da?! ¡No eres, realmente, la gran cosa!

Acabó azotando la puerta detrás de ella, al terminar de decir. Y Diana sólo la observó, suspirando.

\- Qué chica más exasperante….

* * *

Cuando la última estrella se alzó en el firmamento, Akko pensó que se veía muy bonita allá arriba, rodeada de otras iguales a ella. Brillando, tanto o más fuerte que la Luna. Sentada en lo alto de la torre de Luna Nova, se permitió analizar con vehemencia cada aspecto del cielo, del universo y de las galaxias extrañas, más allá de su planeta. De pronto, le pareció increíble lo grande que podía ser todo y, a la vez, tan minúsculo, en comparación de algo más. Después de todo, ¿qué era una vida de cien años, a comparación de la eternidad del sol? Miles y miles de años brillando, fragoroso. Y ella allí, apagada, sentada al borde un una caída libre, dejando que sus pies se balanceasen el en aire.

La vida mortal era una pérdida de tiempo, pero tan llena de recuerdos, que su existencia, aunque se desvaneciera en los años, se grababa en la tierra por siempre, se extendía por los aires y atravesaba montañas. Una vida insignificante, pero valorada.

Akko suspiró, acariciando sus manos entre sí, cuando su vista, desde lo alto del cielo, acabó en el suelo. Veía sus pies moverse y sintió el viento acariciarle la cara. Pero nada pudo más con ella, que la presencia ajena y conocida, de quién se supone, pudo atender su corazón en sus manos y ahora de ella pendía. La escuchó acercarse, la sintió tomar asiento a su lado y experimentó el calor que de su cuerpo emanaba, entibiando el suyo propio, al saberla tan cerca. Pero no fue capaz de mirarla, ni siquiera para comprobar si realmente era ella o si era otro juego de ilusiones, que le prestaba su cabeza, a cambio de un poco de regocijo. Entonces, para deshacerse de esa cercanía lejana, ella tendió su cabeza sobre la fría piedra, que a su lado, de pie, reposaba, y se dejó estar, quieta, inmutable.

Diana, sólo en ese momento se decidió a mirarla, pero no le dijo nada tampoco. Pues, ahora entendía, que algo dolía y que ella sólo actuaba como ácido sobre la llaga. Lo mejor, era que se quedara en paz, por un tiempo. Quizás, el mirar al cielo, le diera la respuesta que su mente tanto buscaba, empecinada en querer hacer las cosas bien. Lo que descubrió, finalmente, fue lo mismo que Akko había sentido hace, tan solo, unos segundos atrás. La nimiedad de las cosas, la irrelevancia del existir y lo complicado que se podía volver una vida humana, si no se trataba como debía. Entonces, comprendió que el corazón de Akko era esa nimiedad, esa pequeña cosa frágil que se tenía que proteger, porque aunque no era importante para el universo, para ella, valía mucho más que las galaxias en su totalidad.

\- Tú corazón… - Susurró para sí misma, y nuevamente sus ojos azules, cayeron sobre el rostro de la brujita japonesa, quien se negaba a verla – Es una hermosa noche ¿No lo crees? – Diana le sonrió, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Aun así, le pareció propicio continuar hablando, mirando, ahora, las estrellas – Hoy brillan más que nunca… O tal vez, hoy siento que brillan más que nunca.

Akko volteó el rostro todavía más, después de escucharla. Pues, no le apetecía ni en lo más mínimo tener que oírla ni verla. Nada. Y Diana lo notó, pero no se dio por aludida, en cambio, tomó la decisión de llegar a ella de otra manera. Algo más sutil, pero que el lenguaje de Akko lo percibiera. Pero ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Un golpecillo, quizás? Mínimo e indolente. Un golpecito sobre su brazo, para que se dignara a mirarla. Uno un poco más fuerte, para que reaccionara. Uno que la hiciera molestarse quizás era el más indicado. Uno fuerte sobre su costilla, por supuesto. Diana dio justo en el clavo con el último, y obtuvo lo que esperaba. Akko había reaccionado y había agitado su mano, para que Diana parase, pero ella aprovechó esto, para tomarla y entrelazar sus dedos, con un agarre firme e irrompible.

La brujita japonesa quiso reclamarle entonces, pero de lo avergonzada que se puso, fue, todavía más, incapaz de mirarla, y su rostro se fue tiñendo de rojo, poco a poco, hasta quedar con las orejas ardiéndole, por el calor que repentinamente le subió a la cara. Y Diana no estaba mucho mejor, incluso más avergonzada y apenada que la castaña, acarició el dorso de la mano de Akko, y suspiró lentamente, para volver a hablar.

\- L-lo que rompió el hechizo… - Carraspeó, aclarando su garganta – Lo que rompió el hechizo del collar, no fue el beso entre tú y Andrew – Akko la miró, confundida – El transcrito decía que el hechizo se rompería sólo cuando el portador del collar, hiciera realidad el deseo de alguna persona… cualquiera que esta sea… Y el deseo de Andrew, era que su beso y sentimientos fueran correspondidos…

\- ¿Y eso qué? Yo no lo correspondo del todo y…

\- Pero él creía que sí. Y sólo bastó eso para que el hechizo se rompiera ¿Ahora me entiendes?– Akko enderezó su espalda y observó, con desconfianza, el rostro de Diana, para luego bajar su mirada a sus manos tomadas, sintiendo su pecho ser tocado por el palpitar de su corazón – Uno no siempre expresa bien lo que siente por el otro…

\- ¿Quieres decir… que todo esto acabaría, sólo, en el segundo en que yo hiciera feliz a alguien?

\- Eres un gato de la buena suerte ¿No? Bueno, eras.

\- Ya veo – Murmuró, en silencio – Eso significa que… cuando yo te besé, nunca fue tu deseo que yo lo hiciera ¿Cierto? Nunca rompería el hechizo contigo, más bien, tenía que ser Andrew, después de todo. Ja – Rechistó, volviendo a su estado de ánimo melancólico – Nada cambió al final.

\- Bueno. Ya te lo dije antes… Akko, estaba muy ocupada para saber cuál era mi prioridad en esos momentos. Tenías mi cabeza confundida y ni yo misma sabía lo que quería… P-pero… Que yo no lo supiera, no significa que yo… que yo…

\- ¿Qué tú qué?

\- Que yo… - Las palabras de la joven Cavendish vacilaron y, además, el tener los ojos de Akko sobre ella, no le hacían la tarea más fácil ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Rápido? Sería lo mejor. Entonces, nuevamente se preparó, carraspeó su garganta y tomó un respiro – Tal vez, quiera darte un beso y estar contigo… - La castaña pudo sentir como en ese momento, la caldera que tenía en su cabeza, se destapó y dejó salir el agua y vapor de dentro, tan caliente, que el humo le salió hasta por las orejas.

\- ¿Q-qué…? ¿Ha-hablas en serio? – Diana asintió, envuelta en un tinte rojizo, que cubría sus mejillas, y que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, para evitar la vergüenza.

\- No jugaría con algo así.

Burlada por los sentimientos que, en esos momentos, fluían por su cuerpo. Diana no se atrevió a mirar a Akko a los ojos, sin embargo, el agarre que sostenía de ambas manos juntas, lo reforzó el doble, impidiendo, en todo momento, que la jovencita de cabellos oscuros, se alejara de ella, por cualquier motivo. Serían sus nervios, pero tenía miedo de que Akko la rechazara, ya fuese por lo ocurrido en la mañana o porque no creyera, de verdad, en la realidad de sus sentimientos.

Era difícil para la joven Cavendish admitir esto, era como admitir una derrota, algo complicado, porque según ella, Akko no cumplía con ningún estándar propuesto por sí misma, partiendo por el razonable hecho de que ni siquiera era hombre, de ahí en más, todo se venía cuesta abajo. Aun así, no se arrepentía, Diana no se arrepentía de lo que hacía, ni de lo que haría con su vida, si Akko aceptaba estar con ella.

\- ¿Y bien? – Pasados los segundos, le preguntó – ¿Me darás una respuesta o… o solo te quedarás mirando?

\- ¿Uhm?

Akko no se creía lo que veía y escuchaba, ni siquiera imaginaba que esto pudiese ocurrir después de todo lo sucedido. ¿Y qué decirle ahora? ¿Olvidar? ¿Así? ¿Nada más? Tenía que ser una locura, como todo lo que en su personalidad cabía. Una locura con Diana a su lado. Sonrió. No tenía nada que perder.

Al sentir los labios de Akko sobre su mejilla, Diana suspiró, dejando correr el aire que, sin saberlo, había estado conteniendo dentro de su pecho. La sensación de calidez, muy igual a las otras veces que había tenido así de cerca a Akko, la invadió y la dejó en un estado de alborozo, propio de un festival, lleno de fuegos artificiales. Se sentía feliz y confiada, y esto le permitió valerse por sí misma y, con cierta torpeza, regresarle el beso a la castaña, pero de forma fugaz y sobre los labios de ésta. Akko se sonrojó furiosamente, pues, era la primera vez que Diana le daba un beso y en la boca.

\- Lo-lo siento… Es que me emocioné un poco ¿Fue muy malo? – Cavendish la observó, con cierto temor a su respuesta. Pero, en la cabeza de Atsuko Kagari, las palabras "Beso malo = Diana Cavendish", no tenían sentido. Así que le sonrió, la abrazó por sobre los hombros y negó despacio, moviendo su cabeza.

\- Fue corto – Le dijo, y después, ella misma cerró sus ojos, acercándose de nuevo a Diana, lento, pero esta vez, segura de que sería correspondida, con los labios de Diana justo sobre los suyos.

Y el cascabel, puesto en su collar, atado, todavía a su cuello, tintineó, con la luz de la luna, reflejándose en él.

FIN


	5. No es un capítulo, lo siento

Esta historia es vieja, realmente vieja. Pero dado los comentarios que recibió (pocos por esta vía, pero bastantes en Tumblr, donde originalmente la subí) me dio mucho en qué pensar. Distintas personas me señalaron el hecho de que consideraron la relación de Andrew y Akko mucho más armoniosa que la de Diana y Akko (Siendo que son del barco del Diakko). Una acción bastante válida dado el transcurso de la historia. Sin embargo, hubo un comentario recibido a través de FF que me interesó bastante.

 **ItzLeon** , creo que has sido una de las pocas personas en llevarme la contra en lo que llevo escribiendo y **¡ME ENCANTA!** (No que me lleven la contra, pero sí que me ofrezcan una visión diferente). Porque, por supuesto que la actitud alternativa de Akko pudo ser la que me planteaste… Digo, básicamente, fue como ponerse en el lugar de Akko y decir… _Yo no hubiera hecho eso. Akko lo intentó muchas veces con Diana y ésta no le devolvió la misma moneda._ Y claro, tienes bastante razón…

En maneki-neko planteé una idea distinta a la del resto de mis Fanfics, o al menos, eso pensé. Porque yo, personalmente, no quería que Diana fuese tan receptiva a las conductas cariñosas de Akko, más bien, quería que fuera reticente a ellas y que esto causara algún estrago en los lectores. Andrew sólo fue la cereza del pastel.

Ahora la pregunta clave sería decirse: ¿Fue correcto que Akko se quedara con Diana? ¿Fue correcto que la aceptara así como así y no viera que había gente que en realidad si estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por ella, o al menos, retribuir su cariño? (Específicamente hablo de Andrew en esta parte). Él fue sincero y abierto, Diana fue fría y cerrada… ¿Acaso eso no merece un poco de amor? Una persona a la que personalmente le cuesta expresarse correctamente… y que se equivoca… ¿No merece una oportunidad más?

Eso, es personal de cada uno y una decisión que se toma bajo la perspectiva propia. Y si yo viera esto en la vida real, quizás el final de mi historia hubiese sido distinto… pero no sé qué tan distinto… Siempre depende de la lente con que se mire a través.

 **P.D:** Mis fanfics generalmente no lo hacen notar, pero siempre tienen un análisis detrás del telón. Algo que mueve a los personajes a hacer tal y tal cosa, porque algo dentro de sus mentes imaginarias funciona de tal y tal forma. Y, por eso, cuando estos llevan a una persona a interpretar las cosas de una forma distinta a la que yo lo hice, significa que tuvimos a un receptivo más certero entre nosotros. (No hago retos mentales, sólo me gusta que la gente vea alternativas lógicas al actuar de los personajes, como cuando en una película de terror le decimos: NO ENTRES AHÍ. Pero el personaje entra ahí).

Sin embargo, con todo esto, no quiero decir que todos hubiesen esperado un final más lógico y distinto del que yo hice (EL AMOR ES ILÓGICO AMIGOS). Siempre habrá gente que esté conforme con el resultado y se los agradezco… **Son muy amables y me encanta que les guste leer lo que hago** , porque, finalmente, yo lo hago para entreteneros con lo que pasa por mi imaginación. Y ustedes me entretienen con lo que pasa a través de su imaginación.


End file.
